


The Things We Know

by kkairen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FinnMurph Brotp, M/M, Murphamy Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkairen/pseuds/kkairen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he pulled lightly at the bandanna on his arm and Bellamy watched it fall out with a bit of horror. The e at the end of Blake had been crossed out with ink."<br/>Or in which Bellamy Blake is sure he's wrong when he catches Clark'es ex looking at his boyfriend lovingly. It's not like he has anything to be jealous of, or he thinks he dosen't... that is until Murphy show's him his tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Know

He didn't want to tell him that he'd noticed. Because maybe if he pretended that it didn't matter it wouldn't. Murphy had always been outrageously independent anyway, heck he'd left for a day and Murphy had gone off with Jaha on some sort of mission because they'd had a fight and he was feeling exiled. His soulmate had a knack for being... dramatic to say the least and he'd always found it interesting that their tattoos didn't appear until after Murphy saved him from the cliff. He'd never heard of the ink showing up any time after meeting your soulmate. But that's the way it'd worked for them, and in a way Bellamy thought it made sense, they'd changed so much since the drop ship first landed. So maybe they hadn't been meant for each other then, but after a chain of events. Fate had decided they were meant to be after all.

He'd already suffered being jealous when Murphy came back months later with a girl on his arm. Who seemed to disappear the day after dropping him off at the camp. Murphy had been such a wreck about his friend leaving Bellamy had taken the day off of work, but on top of that Murphy had started a  _fight_ with him on the matter later. Talk about extreme reactions.

Not that Bellamy minded, it was the rough attitude, the crude words and quick bites that made Murphy who he was. And Bellamy loved every inch of it. They shared everything, they lived together, exchanged clothes, beds (or who slept on what corner of the one bed they'd made out of the two), to the point where Kane's men would go looking for him and because someone had seen Murphy wearing his jacket they'd direct the soldiers towards him instead on accident. He remembered Murphy complaining about it at some point during one of their early morning talks. Bellamy had said something smart-ass to mess with Murphy about it and the boy had gotten so offended he'd been passive-aggressive towards him for the rest of the day. 

Clarke had questioned him about it the other day and Bellamy just responded that his boyfriend was the type that one had to "handle with care". To which Clarke had just laughed and nodded agreeing. Murphy was a handful. But he was fitting in more and more with everyone else. At first it'd just been him that Murphy interacted with, but lately he'd been making friends, Raven seemed to have at least slightly forgiven him when sober and the two were the best of friends when drunk, Monty loved him they seemed to share quite a few interests, and Miller had been Murphy's friend since before - considering he was dating Monty now it wasn't strange to see Murphy third wheeling with the couple.

The one friendship he hadn't expected was Finn Collins. Clarke's ex. Everyone had taken a while to adjust to Finn after the massacre in the village, including Clarke. But Murphy never seemed to have a problem with it before he left, and certainly didn't after he came back from his Jaha 'City of Light' trip. On the contrary, the two hung out a bit too much for Bellamy's taste, and the looks they gave each other set the Blake's teeth on edge. Murphy was his. But he had to admit, if Murphy hadn't already been his... he probably would have enjoyed watching that relationship blossom.

Murphy was always so carefree with Finn. It was probably the boy's kindness, but Bellamy loved watching them, because hew as pretty sure his boyfriend smiled more with Finn than he did with him. Maybe it was because other than Bellamy, Finn seemed to be the only other person that saw Murphy as a the person he was now first, while others seemed to remember the old Murphy first... and then the new one. But he'd noticed Finn's longing glances towards his lover, even if Murphy hadn't. He'd noticed the way Finn's hands seemed to linger on Murphy whenever they would hug or Murphy would lead him somewhere or any sort of physical contact was started. 

At one point he'd been sure that Finn had been about to kiss Murphy if Bellamy hadn't coughed behind them to announce his presence. Bellamy didn't want to tell Murphy he'd noticed these things. If he was wrong his boyfriend was going to have at him for a week about it, and he certainly didn't want to find himself on the dangerous end of Murphy's sharp tongue. But it'd been bothering him for a month now especially since the more Murphy went out with Finn on expeditions the more Bellamy noticed that Murphy covered up his name when they went out. And he couldn't take it anymore, if he wore Murphy's proudly... why couldn't his boyfriend. His soulmate do this same for him?

 He hadn't meant to blow up at Murphy... not really anyway... but when Finn and Miller escorted Murphy to their room and Murphy kissed them both goodbye  _on the lips_. He felt his blood boil. Murphy was his.

His boyfriend turned to look at him, and Bellamy instantly looked at Murphy's forearm, he had a cloth wrapped around it again. Bellamy's gaze was fixed on it as Murphy started to undress and tell him about his day. "Oh man y'missed it Bells, it was fucking hilarious, the grounders are totally-"

"You're covering it." the words just slipped out. Half growl, half commanding to shut Murphy up. Which he did, the boy turned to look at him raising a brow with a quiet laugh before realizing that Bellamy was serious and his expression changing to match. 

"What am I-"

"You know what."

Murphy sighed a little and Bellamy could have sworn he heard his soulmate curse before the younger walked over to him and pushed him back onto the bed where he was sitting. Murphy's eyes were cold, but full of emotion. It was strange how his boyfriend had the ability to do that, it honestly frightened Bellamy whenever Murphy's eyes would do that. 

"Don't be a fucking idiot Blake. I don't live in your head, and I can feel the danger on you so spit it out, what am I covering because I'm covering quite a bit as you can see and the only thing I can rule out right now is my dick."

Bellamy blinked a few times back on the bed and almost growled, of  _course_ that would be where Murphy's head went first. "Think with your heart for once instead of your dick." he mumbled under his breath. It was quite entertaining to watch Murphy's expression go from realization, to horror, to his pokerface that Bellamy hated. Murphy was supposed t be the more emotive of the two. But he went from 100 to 0 when he put that face on.

"Murph."

"It's nothing Bellamy, you're talking about your name."

He nodded a little, sitting up on the bed in time with Murphy sitting down onto it. He was so serious it was frankly scaring Bellamy a little.

"You didn't notice yet did you? I thought you had... I thought that's why you kept stalking me when I was hanging out with the others." Murphy's voice was sullen, he pulled lightly at the bandanna on his arm and Bellamy watched it fall out with a bit of horror. The e at the end of Blake had been crossed out with ink. He'd heard about this happening, the fates changing mates after they'd already been together for a while. But the Ark had never had an incident, and the last known case had been during the 1980's which was over two hundred years ago. He could almost  _watch_  it. Murphy's uncertainty turning into anger. Murphy was cursing again, but Bellamy couldn't bring himself to do anything except listen and watch Murphy punch his arm. "... I just don't fucking get it man... I love you so much, I don't get why it has to happen to us, you're- you're all I ever wanted Blake, like fuck Bells I... you've gotta believe me man I haven't cheated or done nothin'. I mean I know I didn't deserve you at first... but I got better right? I've been tryin so hard Bells. I thought I was getting better..."

Bellamy just stared at the arm. His name was getting crossed off of Murphy's body... but... he looked down at his wrist. Murphy's name was still written beautifully on his wrist. How was it that he was getting taken off of Murphy's body, how was it that the fates were deciding that he wasn't the one for Murphy anymore. But at the same time were standing by the idea that Murphy was the one for him. 

"Maybe it's me." the whisper left his lips so broken as he stared at his lover's arm. He believed Murphy, despite how he'd been feeling lately about Finn and the- oh god Finn. What if that's why he was getting crossed of of Murphy's arm. What if the fates thought that the Collin's boy was a better match for his soulmate? What part of soulmate did the fates not understand? The realization left his lips before he could stop it. "Fucking Collins."

Murphy stared at him so confused that he knew his boyfriend was innocent. It was just Finn then who was pinning after his boyfriend. God he was going to have a word with that mate stealing asshole. But Murphy was looking at him worried and grabbed his hand and Bellamy was forced to return his attention to his lover.

"What about Finn?"

He didn't have time to explain, on the bright side, Murphy caught onto things rather quickly.

"When did you start seeing the line start?"

It took a second and Bellamy hoped to God that maybe he was wrong. Then, "Oh."

He wasn't wrong.

"You don't have to be soulmates to be in love." Murphy was saying it so broken, with his voice trying to be sarcastic, as if trying to make sure that Bellamy wouldn't break up with him through a half threat half fact type of sentence. As if he could ever bring himself to do that. Bellamy just pulled Murphy in close, hugging the boy and holding him close against him. The silent 'don't worry I love you' should have been enough. It usually was, but the mark was scaring them both, and Murphy kept talking. His cute idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut when nervous.  "Fuck Blake, what're we going to do."

"Change fate I guess. First things first. No Finn."

"But it's not hi-"

"We don't know that. No Finn, not until we're sure that he's not the cause of it."

Murphy let out a sigh, and Bellamy was sure that if they'd been in any other situation he would have gotten yelled at about being an overprotective ass about it.

"Alright fine. No Finn."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment theories about future chapters bc those are fun as hell. rating might change due to later chapters but egh.


End file.
